protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evil Bunny
The First Protector used the power of the Light to create a creature, the Evil Bunny, to act as his pet and as a security system for the island, in roughly 20,000 BC. It served him faithfully, until he died after time travellers from the future damaged the Source by digging into the Source cave and corking it, to trigger their travel back to the future. After the protector died, it lay in wait for a long time. When Mother arrived, it threw her into the Source, transforming her into Smother. It later encountered a time travelling PhoenixUK in 43AD (who had not as yet in his own timeline gone to to 20,000 BC). It stalked him, preparing to exact revenge. When Hellraiser and Grinning Turtle arrived from the future, it hitch hiked with them back to the future. Later, it stalked PhoenixUK when he was trying to figure out how to stop a Goa'uld infected Hellraiser. PhoenixUK lured it to attack Hellraiser, but Hellraiser turned invisible and escaped. It later went into hiding, preparing to exact revenge at a later point. Months later, Phoenix returned from the Matrix universe, having been warned (or possibly mislead) by the Architect that the Bunny planned to murder Hellraiser to get at Delphina and Olicardus. Phoenix took Oli to find the one being who could hunt and hopefully kill the Bunny - Serious Cat. After remonstrating with Oli for torturing the cat, Phoenix convinced it to join their team for amnesty. They went to the Dark Tower, but became confused and disorientated by its extradimensional nature, and were ambushed by the Bunny, who killed Serious Cat with no effort at all. Panicking, they ran through the different rooms. Phoenix encountered the Bringers, who were chanting over the Seal of Danthazar. He was tricked into offering his blood - the blood of the son of the Protector - to summon the First Evil, which then empowered Phoenix and corrupted him. SuperEvil Phoenix then effortlessly found and killed the Bunny, ending its threat. Electricity Monster A long time after The Evil Bunny "died" A ball of electricity warped to Hellraiser when he was an ascended being and took him back to The Island. He then revealed to Hellraiser that everything that had happened up until this point was part of his plan to get an ascended being, then he revealed that he was actually The Evil Bunny. The two morphed to make the biggest force of destruction ever. The Evil Bunny sent armies of Mutant JackFaces to The Island to destroy it. Even though he destroyed the temple, The Good Guy, DoganFaraday, SeanJackAsh, all of the temple others, half the Island, and nearly killing Olicardus, When Hellboy, GrinningKitty, and Oli joined together they defeated The Evil Bunny by drowning him in the ocean. The Evil Bunny's last act before dying was setting a bomb which would reset the universe, but it never went off. It later turned out to be the First Evil in disguise.